memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:I SMASH YOUR STUPID SPAMMY POPUP
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions – thanks for your edit to the "DIRTY FUCKING IDIOTS, WHEN I READ A TREK ARTICLE HERE I WON'T BE JUMPSCARED BY THIS FILTHY SHITTY TRUMPET SPAM POP-UP DAT IS IMPOSSIBLE TO SWITCH-OFF! IF IT HAPPENS ANOTHER TIME I'LL POOP A TURD INSIDE ALL OF U" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our database and decide to join our community. Since you're new to Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our are the best place to start. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * We you to use the " " in your , so you can use our standard formatting s. We also recommend you action=edit&preload=MediaWiki:Concealer-import}} click this link and save the page. * The and can help you put together an article that might end up on our someday. * You can look up your past changes in the log and keep track of your favorite articles through your very own . * Create your own and be contacted here, on your . Please make sure to sign any comments on talk pages with four tildes (~~~~) to add your user name and the date/time. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in one of our . Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! ThomasHL (talk) 02:41, January 7, 2019 (UTC) :The above named user is an administrator and their signature was automatically added. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions – thanks for your edit to the "Category:When I read a Trekkie article I WON'T to listen this filthy fuckin' jumpscary spammy trumpet impossible to stop. I hope dat this spammer will die with tumor with his stupid trumpet upon his fuckin' ass!" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our database and decide to join our community. Since you're new to Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our are the best place to start. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * We you to use the " " in your , so you can use our standard formatting s. We also recommend you action=edit&preload=MediaWiki:Concealer-import}} click this link and save the page. * The and can help you put together an article that might end up on our someday. * You can look up your past changes in the log and keep track of your favorite articles through your very own . * Create your own and be contacted here, on your . Please make sure to sign any comments on talk pages with four tildes (~~~~) to add your user name and the date/time. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in one of our . Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! ThomasHL (talk) 02:42, January 7, 2019 (UTC) :The above named user is an administrator and their signature was automatically added. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page.